everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adorlee Bluebeard
Adorlee is the daughter of Bluebeard from the french folktale Bluebeard. Character Personality Adorlee is a female obsessed with her story. Minus the death of her part, she is completely okay with killing others, like her father, which many aren't particually okay with. She is a sadist, but not in a sexual way. She loves to pester her roomate by attempting to yank off her ribbon, knowing it will cause the girl much pain, but can never succeed. Due to the color of her nails, she always runs up to Alistar Wonderland and giggles, telling him that the color of her nails is the blood of his mother, Alice. Appearance Adorlee has long, midnight blue hair, going to the middle of her back. She has flat bangs, and eyes the color of mud. Her looks are quite deceving, as she is quite a scary girl inside. Her nails are painted alice blue. Along with her apperance, she has angel bites, a type of piercing, much like snakebites, but above the lip, not below. Fairy tale – Bluebeard How the Story Goes Bluebeard is a wealthy aristocrat, feared and shunned because of his ugly, blue beard. He has been married several times, but no one knows what became of his wives. He is therefore avoided by the local girls. When Bluebeard visits one of his neighbors and asks to marry one of her two daughters, the girls are terrified, and each tries to pass him on to the other. Eventually he talks the younger daughter into visiting him, and after hosting a wonderful banquet, he persuades her to marry him. After the ceremony, she goes to live with him in his château. Very shortly after, Bluebeard announces that he must leave the country for a while; he gives all the keys of the château to his new wife, telling her they open the doors to rooms which contain his treasures. He tells her to use the keys freely and enjoy herself whilst he is away. However, he also gives her the key to one small room beneath the castle, stressing to her that she must not enter this room under any circumstances. She vows she will never enter the room. He then goes away and leaves the house in her hands. Immediately, she is overcome with the desire to see what the forbidden room holds; and, despite warnings from her visiting sister, Anne, the girl abandons her guests during a house party and takes the key to the room. The wife immediately discovers the room's horrible secret: its floor is awash with blood and the murdered bodies of her husband's former wives hang from hooks on the walls. Horrified, she drops the key into the pool of blood. She flees the room, but the blood staining the key will not wash off. She reveals her murderous husband's secret to her sister Anne, and both plan to flee the castle the next day; but, Bluebeard returns home unexpectedly the next morning and, noticing the blood on the key, immediately knows his wife has broken her vow. In a blind rage, he threatens to behead her on the spot, but she implores him to give her a quarter of an hour to say her prayers. He consents, so she locks herself in the highest tower with Anne. While Bluebeard, sword in hand, tries to break down the door, the sisters wait for their two brothers to arrive. At the last moment, as Bluebeard is about to deliver the fatal blow, the brothers break into the castle; and, as he attempts to flee, they kill him. He leaves no heirs but his wife, who inherits all his great fortune. All of Bluebeard's dead wives are buried and she uses part of his fortune for a dowry to marry off her sister, another part for her brothers' captains' commissions, and the rest to marry a worthy gentleman who makes her forget her horrible encounter with Bluebeard. Relationships Family Adorlee lives with her mother, due to when she was born, she was born with hair the color of Bluebeard. This scared her mother, and then was kept, knowing what the child's future was. At a young age, Adorlee soon started to become a sadist, but slowly it worked to that. She would watch people fall, and, thinking it was normal, she would laugh. Though soon, she found herself inflicting pain on others, either with a knife or pushing them down. Rarely she would cut people. Very rarely. Friends Adorlee doesn't have any friends, due to her being a jerk. Shoving people isn't nice. Pet Adorlee refuses to get a pet, due to them being quite rude to her. Romance According to Adorlee, love is useless to her right now, and always will be. Outfits Basic Adorlee wears a sleeveless short red dress with a black lace transparent jacket, along with gold hoop earrings. Her ring bears a dagger, and it is silver. Her heels are velvety and are black. Her earrings are black diamonds, and she wears a black headband in her hair. A necklace with a small skull encrusted in diamonds is on her neck. Legacy Day Adorlee wears a navy blue medieval maiden dress with black boots. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail, and her cape is adorned with the fleur de lis symbol, which is gold, and the cape is colored Prussian blue. Her makeup is colored gold, with some bronze. Her ring is a diamond. Sugar Coated Adorlee wears a aquamarine dress with a cute white apron adorned in macaroons. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and she comes with a tray of macaroons. Her heels are regular blue. Trivia * Adorlee means Adored in french. * Though Adorlee treats everyone rudely, she will listen if her dormmate, Darcelle Ribbon, is having troubles. * Bluebeard was quite a rich man, so Adorlee is dressed quite fancy. Quotes Notes * Adorlee's creator has claimed What is Love to be Adorlee's theme Category:Bluebeard Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:French